


A Writer's Romantic Troubles

by vigilanteLupusvenisonce



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternia-Earth, Anal Sex, Collegestuck, Cronus is a douche-bag but not as bad as the canon version (probably gonna come off a bit OOC tbh), Drug use (Kurloz smokes weed), Homosexual slurs, Kink; Scratching and Biting (Cronus), Light BDSM?, M/M, Schizophrenia (Kurloz has it), Sexual Tension, There is some GHbXOrphanerDualscar in this but it isn't the main ship (I am trash for this ship), Violence, a character dies (but it isn't a major character), nightmare disorder (Cronus has it), reference to past self harm, reference to past suicide attempt, verbal/visual hallucinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilanteLupusvenisonce/pseuds/vigilanteLupusvenisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is off to Skaia University as a Creative Writing Major on a scholarship he won from being first place in a writing contest, unfortunately his worst high-school enemy is also attending the same University and they are forced to dorm with one another. Will they fall in love or be arrested for attempted murder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone refers to the planet as Etalethranria (E-ta-le-th-ran-ria) since it is Alternia and Earth combined. :PPP

The soon to be college student stepped onto the train with no farewells or good-lucks following him from behind as he soon walks to where he will be made semi-stationary for three days on the journey to Southern Karosina (care-o-sin-a). The man wished to attend one of the colleges there. Specifically the biggest and most well known one which was incredibly hard for him to get into.  
He's lucky he won that writer's contest and received that scholarship as reward or otherwise he'd be trying to get into Southern Karosina's Academics of Invested Aspects still. Besides, his father already made it clear that Cronus must work on his own from now on if the Aquarius was intent on being a writer and not the next CEO of the Ampora Company. So that scholarship was rightfully appreciated.  
And with the money he saved up just in case of emergency he could buy all his necessary items for the school year. He smiled, sitting down into his seat as he reclined and began thinking about his future. After having worked so hard for it, pouring hours into winning that contest, he was truly satisfied.  
Act 1 of his plan has been completed. Now; to move on to the next challenges awaiting ahead of him that he would have either no clue that they existed or wish they hadn't ever.

 

(The beginning is short but the chapters will be longer. Will try updating on a regular schedule of one chapter each Friday or every other Friday.)


	2. Off The Train

Cronus hasn't slept for three days and when he does he takes small naps that don't sustain him much. Though, regardless he is still prepared to get to the University to start school. He heard of the entrance exam which is necessary for them to determine what course will fit best and he's getting excited as the train rolls to a jostling stop.  
Taking that exam is like an extra part of acceptance into the University. Like a secret invitation to be able to attend knowing there are other students that got a similar result to yours. Plus, there isn't anyway to fail! He just hopes he can get the Bard Course since it involves writing- something he adores entirely.  
Anyway, he gets up, grabbing his carry ons and heading out to the platform where he will proceed to look for his uncle Clement who promised to pick him up. Looking for a man holding a sign that says "Fuck You Cronus, This Is My Day Off". Spotting the poster through the crowd and beginning to weave past the people toward the man.  
"UNCLE!" He lets his stuff drop to hug Clement tightly in greeting. Clement hugs him back happily, chuckling softly. "Concrovonus! My havwe ye grovwn up!" His uncle holds him at arm's length to get a better look at the boy after having set down the poster.  
"Yeah, not fourteen anymore!"  
"Dolphinitely, yar turnin' tvwenty next month!" Clement ruffled his hair, picking up the sign and some of the bags. Cronus helping in return, taking a few himself.  
"Did you ewver get my stuff in the mail?"  
"Yes, all an it is in the back a the truck ready to be taken to the dorm you'll be docked in. So hovws my shitty brother?"  
The younger Ampora groaned in pretend agony as they began to walk to where they needed to be. "Still a racist and a homophobic asshole vwho vwouldn't knovw a mental illness ewven if he had one" He shook his head in disgust, his father annoyed him greatly with the bullshit he pulls.  
"Mh, he's alvways been like that. Poor thin', and he has the audacity to call himself a man" Clement rolled his eyes. "At least I knovw he's livwin....sadly" Cronus nearly snickered at that comment his Uncle made but held back.  
"So did Eris ewver hawve her pups?"  
"Yes, a good litter of six. Two females and four males."  
"Do they hawve names?"  
"A' course! Vwenuvwius, Charlotte, Memphis, Aqua, Denvwer, and Reiner"  
"Can I hawve one?" Cronus made a begging, puppy dog face.  
"Quite the puppy eyes, ye don't need to beg mi boy!"  
Cronus chuckled. "I knovw but still. Can I?"  
"Yes, vwhen vwe get there to pick up one last thin' you can choose vwho ye vwant."  
"YES! I'm gettin' a dog!" Cronus giggled like a happy little child and smiled brightly at the idea of getting a dog. Especially if aforementioned dog was from Eris's litter. She used to be a show-dog that Clement would baby sit and last year the owner passed away and gave the rights of ownership over to Clement in the will she left.  
He loves Eris very much. When he'd visit she'd always be there with him during the night just so she could wake him from any nightmare that may threaten to attack him. He's happy he'll be able to see her again...or at least her puppies since she died a week ago of illness. Her pups are adults by now.  
And he wishes his father allowed him to talk to Uncle Clement sooner, he would have liked to have come over and visited to see the pups in their younger years. They're in their late twenties now, around four in human years. Their mother died at seventy-nine which is a little over eleven in human years.  
Sadly, he only learned of her lung cancer and the brain damage she received from being accidentally hit by a car when he called to tell his uncle he needed someone to pick him up when he would becoming to Southern Karosina for Uni by train. Then a week ago from today he got the call from his uncle that Eris had passed away. He cried heavily when he found out she passed, especially because he couldn't attend her funeral but at least he can visit her grave now.

Kurloz stepped out of the car. Looking up at the university gates with the sign reading Southern Karosina's Academy of Invested Aspects in metal lettering. His lips pulling into a small smile as his father stepped out of the driver's side to get out his son's bags. Kurloz turning away to get the first two bags from the back seat and soon slinging the backpack over his shoulder and the quitar case across his chest.  
"You all up and gonna be able to carry all this motherfuckin' shit?" Gerard queried. Kurloz nodded in reply, smiling softly at his dad as he takes the six bags from his father. "Alright, son. You be makin' friends and shit. I come later to drop off your furniture" The man gave his son a side hug before getting back into the car and driving off without another word.  
Kurloz looked back at the gate.  
Things would go well. He'd have a cool roommate and a nice view of the campus. He's so happy to be here. And it was easy to get in, too!  
His father was a body guard to Merfala Piexes, the "Condescension" of Crocker Corp, so his father got paid lotsa money. Which was enough to put his son into a good University that had the best of reviews on and offline.  
So now the mime nodded to himself before stepping through the gate, feeling like he was stepping into a new world as he headed for the main building to get his room key and take the entrance exam.

"Home svweet home" Clement said in relief. The truck stopping in the gravel driveway prior to the two men climbing out and shutting the doors they'd opened. "Looks the same" Cronus said with reminiscion of the past. "Told you this place don't change. But I do plan to paint the outside"  
"You'wve said that since I vwas fiwve"  
"Vwell it is true!...I just can't find the time."  
Cronus shrugged, stepping into the house after his uncle unlocked the front door and smiled at the sight of the six dogs. Though only one stood out. With the same pattern of the mother, the one that looked like the youngest out of all of them. "That one" He pointed the dog out to his uncle who shut the door. "Ah, Vwenuvwius. She's a lot like her mother, the problem child" Clement sighed heavily.  
"Does the University allovw pets?"  
"Surprisin'ly yeah. Skaia has a set of rules, though, to ovwn a certain animal. Like dogs, they hawve to be potty trained and knovw vwhen to be quiet." Cronus informed softly. His uncle winced at the second part.   
Clement shook his head before giving an explanation to why he winced since Cronus looked confused. "Vwenuvwius likes being a little vwitch at night, chantin' out her vwolf song to the moon's dim light. Hope your roommate likes dogs" His Uncle chittered before walking past the dogs and whistling to get them to follow.  
Cronus watched Venuvius for a moment and she stared back before joining her brothers and sister. She looks like a BorderCollie-Dalmation mix, just like her mother was. She even has the same pattern of white spots on her left thigh that make the Aquarian constellation. Seeing her brings back old, fond memories.  
He smiles as he reminisces the past before shaking his head and leaving to follow his uncle to where ever the man went. The house was practically spotless, clean to the last corner from what he could tell and it surprised him. This place used to be a disaster area. Some parts of the home he wasn't even allowed in because it was so messy back then.  
It's a kind surprise but not one he really likes.  
The house feels to spacious and empty now. How does his uncle manage to deal with this space? Honestly, it nearly vexes Cronus.  
He shakes his head again, he seemed really keen on being in thought alone today. Such a bother. On the other hand he found his uncle in the the living room picking up some dog toys and grumbling about how messy the dogs could be. He chuckled in response to this, finding it amusing.  
"Wvenuwvius, here girl" Cronus clapped his hands together before getting down on one knee. The mix-breed turned her head, ear's perking up as she looks at him with her head tilted a little. "Here girl, come here" He repeated the clapping and she tentatively began walking over before moving onto her stomach and practically crawling, prior to barking at him and making a small leap. Licking his face as soon as she's close enough.  
He laughs, giving her affection as he strokes her fur and kisses her forehead. "Vwhore" Clement murmured as he walks past the two. "Shoosh, like your one to talk" Clement glared at his nephew from over his shoulder.  
"I vwas talkin' about Vwenuvwius"  
"I knovw"  
"Then vwhy did you say somethin?"  
Cronus looked over his shoulder. "Because your a bitch, too"  
Clement glared at him before pointing a squeaky chew toy at the other Ampora. "Did you just call me a female dog?"  
"At least you didn't deny you're in heat!" Cronus cackled like a hyena as he scratched under Venuvius's ears.  
"My cod, boy!" Clement threw his hand in the air before putting the toy in the bucket he was carrying and walking off. Cronus was still cackling, standing up to search for Venuvius's things so he can move her into the dorm. He's glad she's friendly like Eris was, having Venuvius will be like having Eris, right?

Kurloz exited the building. Apparently entrance exams aren't till next monday so he can wait around in his dorm for now. So the mime takes his things and begins heading to the dormitory buildings. The two houses stand tall next to the main building. One is Derse and the other Prospit. But he doesn't get to sleep in either.  
They said that the Derse and Prospit dorm's were filled for the moment and thus Kurloz has to sleep in the extra dorm building; Beforus which is farther back on the estate. Probably wouldn't be to long of a walk and the place looks gorgeous so it'll be nice and soothing as he heads there on one of the paths. Plus, he isn't entirely ready to meet his roommate (who isn't even at the University yet but the juggalo doesn't know that) and wouldn't mind a stroll to get a better look at the place.  
With the sun lowering ever so slowly and the wind blowing the leaves on the trees the soon to be named Prince of Rage decides that instead of going to the dorm he'll get out his oil pastels and create the lovely scenery before him.  
Setting down his bags, he fishes out his slightly used sketchbook and box of oil pastels before setting to work. Looking up now and then to observe what he was creating on the empty page that was beginning to be drawn on with skilled hands.  
~Some Time Later~  
Kurloz's hands were messied but he minded not, using a cloth he keeps handy he wipes his hands clean of the oil pastels and looks down at what he created. It's beautiful. A wonderful picture of the scenery he'd been privileged enough to see at this lovely place known as Southern Karosina Acadmics of Invested Aspects.  
Truly a beautiful place with its open expanses and tree clusters scattered about or connected to one another to create that of a small forest which probably holds some squirrels or other small woodland animals that managed to find their way past the tall brick fence. The grass really is green on the other side. He chuckled, finding that saying funny while he shook his head.  
He smiles the best he can with the stitches before placing a cookie sheet over the resh picture so it won't ruin and then closing the sketchbook, putting it back where it belongs as he readies to stand.

Cronus was deathly wrong.  
"WVENUWVIUS, NO!" Yet its too late, she's already pounced on her target.


	3. Moving In Prt 1 of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if Kurloz is a bit ooc.

"A all the people you could an attacked it had to be the Freak, didn't it?" Cronus grumbled as he strained to pull Venuvius off of his nemesis who was desperately trying to remove the dog off of himself. Kurloz shot Cronus a death glare as Venuvius barked and licked at his painted face.  
"WVenuwvius, for the lowve of all things pure get offa him!" He commanded sternly, slamming his foot down and pointing at the ground. Venuvius looked up at her owner, ears going down and finally getting off of the mime who sighed through his nose in relief, standing up immediately as Cronus shook his head in disappointment towards his dog who looked at him apologetically.  
Finally Cronus looked over to an angry, arms crossed, Makara who was awaiting an apology. "What? Need directions to the circus cause I thought it left?" Cronus chuckled, smirking at his enemy who flicked him off.  
"Cafeful, heard that means 'fuck you' in sign language and I ain't into you like that but I mean if you vwanna I can do it vwith the lights off" Cronus winked flirtily, cackling at Kurloz's angered expression while the greaser began walking toward the direction of the Beforus named dorm building.  
Kurloz growled under his breath, causing Venuvius to jolt from surprise and begin to practically drag Cronus away. "WVENUWVIUS PLEASE STOP!" The mime smiled in pleasure at watching the greaser's troubles. It was quite amusing, to say the least, and he could use the amusement even if it was from that pathetic worm.  
Anyway...now that Cronus is gone he can get back to packing up and heading to the Beforus Dormitory. So, Kurloz picks up his bags, making sure everything is where it needs to be, and heads to the dorm where Cronus is likely already entering with his unruly dog. Not that there's anything wrong with the dog in particular.  
Kurloz just expected Cronus to be the type with a well tamed dog that doesn't look like they should be in some preppy show. He rolls his eyes, sighing through his nose as he pushes these thoughts out of his mind. Continuing onward with new thoughts of how his stay here is going to be and if it'll meet his expectations.

Cronus slows down once Venuvius seems to settle to a mere walk. Her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as she pants gently from all the exercise she recieved from pulling Cronus to and fro. He had honestly not expected this. If Eris was like this- than his perspective on his favorite dog has been changed completely.  
He remembers Eris as obedient...then again he didn't know her till she was beginning to get near middle age so he begins connecting the dots on why his Uncle said Eris was a little troubloe maker. "You really are your mother..." He chuckles, catching Venuvius's attention as she pauses to look up at him.  
The Aquarius smiles, scratching her under her ear before bending over to kiss the top of her head. She licked his face right as he was about to kiss her head, making him stand straighter as he wipes his face, laughing. "Got me, doll, got me" He chuckles softly, walking onward and pulling her along with a content smile playing at his lips.  
He knows she'll never be like her mother, not one hundred percent, so thus he plans to give all his affections to Venuvius since he has no one else to give his affections to. Not like anyone would want his affections, anyway.  
At least his uncle seems to care about him. His father wasn't much of a father and Mr. Ampora was rarely there for either of his sons. And when he was....  
Cronus shook his head quickly. Ridding himself of those terrible memories the best he could so that they wouldn't ail him the rest of the night as he entered the building with Venuvius entering prior to himself. Her head held high like a queen as he trailed her path from the back, his expression hardening just the slightest.  
He wishes he never knew his father.  
On the otherhand, at the lobby desk he asks for his room key only to take it and head to his new dorm. It's only temporary, or so they told him, so he is unsure how long he'll be staying there but he assumes for awhile given he isn't as important as the ones who got in here without a scholarship. His evidence to support such a statement was his encounter in the big building where he waited for twenty minutes only to be ignored for someone who hadn't gotten a scholarship!  
That and when he finally got someone to help him they told him all "scholarshipees" live in the Beforus dorm so he shouldn't expect a room change! It was utter bullshit but he'll deal with it. At least he's at the prestigious school he had always wanted to go to since he was little. Speaking of little, he kind of wonders what things are like at home but decides best not to think about those people who abandoned him and abused him.  
They didn't care about him so he wouldn't care about them.  
Blood or no blood, he was nothing to them and held no kinship in those harsh eyes. Eridan is lucky Cronus was the one who...he sucks in a breath as he opens the dorm room. _Stop thinking about that, Cro_ He thinks to himself. Exhaling as he moves into the dorm, shutting the door behind him which lets off a condemning click as he releases the leash in his hands. Gazing in horror at his new dorm.  
Room 413.  
It looks like shit.  
It smells even worse.  
"You'wve gotta be fuckin' vwith me"  
He shook his head, making a nose as he covers his mouth, holding in the bile wishing to rise out of his throat. Cronus shakes his head again. Looking over at the content Venuvius who has chosen his bed for him.  
"Howv are you content?" Voice strained with trying not to inhale. He stumbles over to the window, throwing it open as he sticks his head out. "SVWEET FUCK I NEWVER REALIZED HOVW VWONDERFUL THE AIR SMELLED!" He shouted to himself, inhaling the fresh air as it drifted into the room.  
Venuvius barked once from her spot on the bed, tail wagging as Cronus leaned away from the window he'd been practically hanging out of, smelling the breeze happily before coming back into the room. Since Venuvius chose the bed he'd mark off which part of the dorm was his and did so by rearranging his side to give it his personal touch.  
Leaving the bed alone since Venuvius was sleeping on it.

Meanwhile, Kurloz finally made it to the building, getting his room key from the lobby desk and heading up to his room. 413. His mouth quirked to the side in question. What an interesting number.  
He doesn't know why but it feels mystical for some reason. He decides to ignore this feeling in favour of getting to his room. Unlocking the door he pauses almost immediately. Scratch that 'mystical' feeling he had. It was just a bad omen because his nemises is currently pushing a desk that came with the dorm toward the side of the single window which is wide open.  
His backside doesn't look too bad....and that ass.  
_Kurloz, no, get a hold of yourself_ The mime shakes his head. No admiring the enemy even if he is somewhat hot, we all know Cronus disgusts him. It's why Kurloz's face is contorted in repulsion.  
The greaser stops moving the desk when he's satisfied, tossing a look over to Kurloz before looking away......wait a minute. Cronus snaps his head in the direction of Kurloz who glares at him darkly as he shuts the door. "Oh you hawve gotta be kiddin' me" says the Aquarius as he laughs in fustration, walking over to his bed and plopping down.  
Placing a hand on Venuvius as he pets her slowly, watching Kurloz with narrowed eyes. The juggalo just rolls his own in quiet response, setting his things down and guessing which side is his. Whoever thought it was a good idea to put the two in a room together is gravely mistaken. They both were already plotting how to ruin the other's life or worse murder the other while he slept.  
Yet as someone else entered the room the two stopped giving each other heated, intense daggered gazes. "Oh, hey uncle" Cronus got up and helped take some of the things from his relative. "Hey bouy" Clement replied, setting everything down and giving his nephew a side hug.  
"Thanks for bringin' the stuff. I vwoulda helped but I didn't trust WVenuwvius giwven she ran off like a hound" Cronus chuckled, hugging back loosely. After they finished hugging his uncle gave a goodbye and headed out to leave the two men alone.  
Probably not a good idea in hindsight but he didn't know the two were enemies. He didn't even know Cronus had a nemises from highschool. It was amusing, really, if one thinks about it but thinking is complicated. Just like not trying to kill your roommate is complicated.  
My how the two are conflicted.

Speaking of conflict-ion. Why not take a peek into Clement's life since the two fools have some settling to do for a few days? Sounds like a good idea. Don't worry, nothing important shall be missed.


End file.
